conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Taifingge Gemun
Taifigge Gemun (Manchu; English: Capital City of Peace) is the capital and third largest city in SCOSK after Whayalla and Adelaide. It is located near the eastern edge of the Great Victoria Desert. It lacks natural water supply, and thus much of its water comes from Mirror Reservoir in the city centre. The city is known for it's beauty and careful planning according to fengshui principles as designed by Minister of Chinese Superstition Shi Guannuo in 1994. The city is planned completely from scratch, and currently houses as many as 105,000 people since completion in 2002. Layout The city is laid out as a gigantic Bagua mirror, with government buildings in the city centre on a large lake. The remaining city is split into four quarters: the Chinese quarter, the Korean quarter, the commercial quarter, and the quarter of prosperity. The Korean and Chinese quarters are named for how the street layouts represent the Hanzi characters for "China" and "Korea." Controversy Korean, white, and Chinese communities have blasted the plan as a waste of money, due to the extravagance of the roads, parks; and layout in the middle of the desert. Others have opposed the excessive use of Fengshui and symbolism which are used to perfection throughout the city. However, one of the largest complaints was filed by Chinese members of the Vietnamese Liberation Scientific Research in 2008 as it was feared that the extremely large Bagua mirror layout would cause bad energy to be concentrated on the satellite and lead to the ruin of the space program. However, complaints were resolved when Yarphei agreed to station a small cloud above the city whenever a Yarphese sattellite was to pass over. Then the cloud would be blown into Australia and at the request of the Australian government, rain into some reservoirs near Alice Springs. Demographics Taifigge Gemun is highly diverse. Over fifty ethnic nationalities are represented. The population is approximately 42% Korean, 26% Chinese, 7% Manchu, 12% white, 4% African, 4% Yarphese or South Vietnamese, and 4% Other. Christianity predominates in all sects, with Roman Catholicism common in the Korean quarter. Islam, Hinduism, Buddhism, and atheism make up a significant minority. The predominant language is English, with Korean and Chinese spoken in the home. Most of the population has basic literacy in Manchu to be able to read The Current, the state-controlled publication of SCOSK. Family sizes are generally small, with a fertility rate of only 1.43. The government has encouraged larger families in order to prevent population drop. Tourism Tourism to the area is common due to the excessive planning and style of the city. The city is famous for serene attractions sub as Mirror Lake and the "floating" government buildings, the Trigram Gardens around the city walls which form giant trigrams, various charming hotels, and the unique Commerce Road for shopping. Architectural patterns reflect influence of British colonial, Chinese, Korean, Spanish, and aboriginal designs. The spacious design makes the city a popular stop. Sister Cities *New Bay City, Texas, Allied States *Ulaan Baatar, *Zacatecas, *Medan, *Chandigarh, Category:SCOSK Category:Settlements Category:Culture